A Light in Space
by Synergetic Prose
Summary: Drabbles set in season one/two setting but not following plot. Just some good ol' Shallura to warm the heart.
1. Drunk Karaoke

AN: Initially posted on tumblr for mokonalikescakes. Thank you for the suggestion!

SA

SA

SA

Shiro knew better than to drink a cup of nunvil.

He definitely shouldn't have had three. But the day had been long and exhausting, filled with patrolling and the occasional small talk with some diplomats. He honestly didn't know how Princess Allura could stand doing the small talk for hours on end.

_Or_ _maybe she can't stand it either, _he idly wondered as she finally abandoned the cup and grabbed the bottle. The rest of their team were in their rooms. They hadn't been quite ready to retire so were keeping each other company in the Paladin lounge. She was still in her formal dress with her hair down. He quirked an amused brow when she lifted her shoeless feet up onto the couch to rest near his thigh.

"That bad?"

She gave him a tired look. Instead of answering she tipped the bottle back. She made a little grimace before handing it over to him. He took it and then shrugged. Why bother with a cup anymore? He felt the drink burn and electrify his throat and all the way down into his stomach.

"This stuff is awful," he muttered.

"It's been fermenting for ten thousand years," she amusedly commented. "I'm still surprised it doesn't taste worse."

He put the empty bottle on the table and then just stared at her toes. She wiggled them when he started to touch them.

"Stop that."

"Huh."

"What?"

"You have five toes."

She felt her brows furrow. "Do humans have more?"

"Not typically. Five fingers," he lifted his right hand, not registering that he was showing the prosthetic, "five toes."

"Show me."

He sluggishly kicked off a boot then peeled away the white sock. She patted the couch. He put his foot up next to hers so she could see better. Due to his lighter skin color she could see a couple of veins traveling up around his ankle bone. She moved her skirt a little more, revealing the tip of a pink swirling birthmark.

"Alteans and humans are pretty similar," he offhandedly commented.

"Very." She looked up to his round ear. "But not quite."

He saw her pointed ears wiggle a little.

"How far can you hear?"

She shrugged. "A good distance for sounds. Speech is more limited."

He hummed to that. "Makes sense."

His little sound made her ears tingle. A thought floated into her mind. Her eyes drifted over to the singing machine Lance and Hunk had found in the space mall. Each Paladin - even the brooding Keith - had taken at least one turn on that machine but not Shiro.

"Why did you not sing?"

"What?"

"On that machine over there."

He slowly turned his head to where she gestured. His shoulders lifted up in a slight shrug.

"Didn't feel like it."

She put her chin on her raised knee. "How about now?"

He tilted his head curiously. "You want me to?"

"I want to know if you want to."

"Hey. I asked first."

"…If I say yes, would that make you more or less inclined to sing?"

"If you tell me why you want me to."

"I did not say I wanted it."

"Really, princess?"

Her fingers drummed along the couch. "I'm curious," she quietly murmured, "what you sound like. How it feels." She saw his raised brows. "Our ears carry sound to us but it's more than that. It's a completely sensational experience to hear others sing."

"You feel the molecules vibrating the air?"

"I suppose. I only somewhat know how other species' ears are like when I shapeshift."

"So then does hearing feel different for each person you listen to?"

In non-alcoholic situations she might have blushed and looked down at her skirt to pick off some invisible string. She wouldn't have asked him to sing at all were it not for the nunvil. But right now was not that situation. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Oh yes."

His face was already flushed from the alcohol. If it weren't for that he might have been embarrassed to feel the heat in his face. But the fact that she wanted to specifically experience his singing was giving him little thrills.

"Ok."

He got up and set it up. She had both knees drawn up under her chin as she watched him work with still only one boot on.

"Any particular song?"

"Whatever you think I'd like."

He scrolled through the list. He blinked hard and then scrolled slower. The alcohol was hitting him harder now that he was standing up. Most of the songs were really old. He looked back at her then chose a song. She waited as the foreign music played and then he opened his mouth.

Her lips parted in a silent "oh."

His voice was low and a little rough from not using it like this but it only added a huskiness that shot a fast bolt of pleasure along her spine.

Her ears twitched in excitement as the song progressed. She could feel the little shocks of delight all the way down to her toes.

He felt a grin on his lips as he took in her wide eyes. He took a long breath and belted out the bridge. She was practically melting where she sat.

She should have had him sing sooner.

SA

SA

SA


	2. Space Mice Flirting

AN: This one is a little silly but it deals with Allura's connection with the mice.

SA

SA

SA

The first time it happened Shiro shrugged it off.

He had fallen asleep on the couch and woke up to find the mice sleeping against his neck. Their little claws weren't sharp and their fur was actual quite soft. He found their presence strange but hadn't thought further about it.

Then, they started appearing around him more often. They were there next to him when he ate, they were waiting for him outside the training room and once, they had somehow snuck inside the bathroom while he was taking a shower. His dog growing up had followed him everywhere so he could only chalk it up to them warming up to him.

But last night he awoke to find the mice nibbling his ear. He nearly swatted them off his bed. If it weren't for that incident he wouldn't feel the need to seek out the Princess. He made sure to approach her on the bridge when it was just the two of them.

"Princess, there's something I need to discuss with you."

She looked up from her holoscreens to Shiro standing in front of her.

"What's the matter?"

"Well nothing, in the grand scheme of things," he rubbed the back of his neck as he eyed the mice on her shoulders. "It's about the space mice. I think…Maybe I've done something to upset them."

"Like what?"

He sighed. "I honestly don't know. At first I thought they were just following me around but then they were biting my ear last night - Princess?"

Allura quickly removed the hand over her mouth. The fleeting shock was gone but something like panic was still lingering in her eyes. She enlarged her screen so her face wasn't so easily visible.

"I-I'm certain it was nothing."

"I'm sure but could you ask them if I did something wrong?"

"You did nothing of the sort. They would have told me." She cleared her throat. "Perhaps they were showing affection. Do Earth animals not do that?"

"Some do. I guess that could be it," he crossed his arms as he considered it. "But I haven't really done anything special for them."

She tapped on the screen. "Your presence alone could be it."

"…I don't know about space, but Earth mice don't usually think like that." A slow smile started to appear on his face. "That's more of something a person would think of."

She tapped more determinedly on her screens. "I've not met Earth mice so I wouldn't know."

He placed two fingers on a corner of the screen and then slid it aside so they were face to face.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

She didn't dare break his gaze though she could start to feel some heat creeping up her neck. Thank heavens she wore high collared suits.

"Not in particular."

"You know, I often wonder how your bond with the mice works. Is it like the lions where we just get the impression of a conversation? Is it one way? Two way?"

"You are quite the curious sort."

"Yeah," he lightly laughed. "Do you mind if I test something?"

She could put a stop to this and say no. She could even just walk away. But there was something in his expression that made her want to continue this. It almost felt like…

"By all means."

"Funny phrase," he amusedly replied before stepping closer. He reached out and touched Platt's ear. "Do you feel that?"

"No."

Before she could think of stopping him he turned his hand so his left fingers grazed the edge of her ear. She took a sudden breath in as he kept his eyes on her.

"Did Platt feel that?"

She didn't even look down at the mouse. "You need to do it again."

He complied, this time going up until the very tip of her ear. Her lashes fluttered at the sensation.

"And now?"

His voice was closer. She wasn't certain earlier but right now she was sure he was flirting. It had been a long time since she allowed herself to just enjoy something ordinary like this. She would imagine the same could be said of Shiro.

"A little tickle," she quietly murmured.

"Ah."

She half rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend you didn't know already."

"About what?"

She gave him a flat look. His smile widened.

"Oh you mean about the mice nibbling my ear because you want to?"

"I was asleep," she muttered.

"Well. By how hard they bit me that must have been some dream."

She was certain the heat was now visible in her cheeks. He heartily laughed as she slightly pouted.

"I don't take any offense Princess." He rubbed his face scar in an adorable way. "If it makes you feel better…I've dreamed of you too."

Her eyes widened. "Shiro -"

The sliding door to the control room opened. Shiro quickly slid her holoscreen back in between them. The team were still talking amongst themselves.

Shiro and Allura shared a smile before going back to business.

SA

SA

SA


	3. Alteans and Hands

AN: A thought on Altean culture and how Allura's hands almost always are covered (besides in her nightgown).

SA

SA

SA

Bare hands meant something in Altean culture.

Formal court attire consisted of full gloves and fingerless gloves. Sleeves always had a covering for the top of the hand.

Having uncovered hands amongst friends and family was a show of closeness and trust.

Deliberately holding and touching someone's bare hands was a gentle intimacy.

Shiro didn't know this.

He merely sat with Allura in the large cushioned window seat of the castle's library. He watched as she slowly took his left hand and placed it on her lap. She had taken off her white fingerless gloves earlier. She was now touching his fingertips but in a careful manner. He didn't pull his hand away.

Her fingers went up to his wrist and skirted the edge of his black, fingerless glove.

"May I?"

He couldn't find his voice. She was only touching his fingers and yet he didn't trust his voice to be even.

He gave a small nod of his head.

She slid a couple fingers under the wrist band. He felt a shiver as her slender fingers went along the pulse in his wrist. It was even more sensitive there than he remembered it being. She paused and looked up at his face.

"Do I need to stop?"

"_No_," he quickly answered. He cleared his throat. "This is fine."

It was more than fine. It was soft sensation - something he hadn't had in a long time. A part of him was embarrassed. He was a grown man getting flustered over hand touching. But her cheeks were a little flushed. She had been in hibernation for a ridiculous amount of years. He couldn't be the only one that was missing something as simple as a hand touch.

"Alright," she quietly murmured.

She peeled off his glove slowly, her other hand worked his fingers loose from the other end. He could feel the supple leather slide along his already hypersensitive skin. She put the glove off to the side with her white gloves.

She lifted his hand up, lightly traced his finger bones and the thin slivers of scars across the back of his hand. He watched her silently, felt his eyelids lower when she finally put them palm to palm. She let out a soft sigh as the warmth of his hand seemed to put her at ease.

"I like your hands," she murmured.

"I only have one."

She placed a hand on his right one. "Then what's this?"

"A handy glow up weapon."

She tutted at his pun. "It is still a hand." She slid her hand to better grasp his. "And it is yours."

He didn't stop her from bringing his right hand up to her cheek.

SA

SA

SA


	4. Communication

SA

SA

SA

Shiro was listening but he was gradually following the motion of the Princess' lips more.

It started as an academic curiosity when they were first going over the day's agenda but then he noticed the color of her lips - some cross of dark pink and maroon. lipstick? Did she always wear that? - and then the actual shape of her lips. The bottom lip was thinner on the sides and then more plump in the middle. Her upper lip was like the top of a drawn heart.

"Shiro?"

He slowly blinked. "Could you repeat that?"

She narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms. He cut off the scold before it could begin.

"I heard about planet Yuzin needing an escort. That's not what I want repeated."

Her frown eased. Her eyes were wider in a sort of bashful way. He hadn't seen that before. It made him feel a tad shy himself.

"Why would you want me to repeat your name?"

"It's kind of silly," he wet his lips as he was aware of them being dry, "but I just noticed that I know what you're saying even though your lip motions don't match."

"But it matched when I said your name," she filled in. Her arms uncrossed. She smiled in amusement. "You're only now wondering about this?"

He sheepishly shrugged. "Been kind of busy to notice."

She lightly laughed behind her hand in a prim and proper way without it feeling insincere. It was an action he'd expect a princess to do but for Allura it felt like royalty like herself had started that trend rather than having it taught to her and practiced until it became a habit.

"I'll grant you that one," she softly teased.

"Thank you, your grace."

She shook her head at his head bow. "Were you scanned in the lobby when you first entered the Castle of Lions?"

"Yeah."

"That scan was reading your Quintessence for hostility and, in a non-intrusive way, your minds. Just to find your language preference," she quickly added in when Shiro frowned. "The castle leaves memories alone and only draws out the speech. You all shared one common language so that is the one that was uploaded to the castle."

He wasn't thrilled with learning about the castle going through their minds. He sighed to himself as he concluded that the pros outweighed the cons.

"I figured the scan was to sort out allies from enemies but I hadn't considered our speech." His curiosity came back to the front. "So when I talk my mouth's motions don't match with the Altean translation huh?"

Her eyes went to his lips. "It does not."

"But if the castle is translating…Does our Paladin armor have translators built into them?"

If Shiro noticed her delay from looking at his lips back up to eye level he didn't say - in body language or speech. That made her smile. Whenever he displayed interest and fascination in her culture it gave her insides a pleasant fluttering sensation.

"Yes. As well as my earrings."

"Wow," he lifted a hand to lightly touch one of the purple gems hanging from her ears. "Such advance tech in this little guy?"

She answered in the positive. The action of talking was enough to bring her jaw in contact with the tips of Shiro's fingers.

Their eyes met.

He told his hand to move. It wouldn't. He looked down at it to will it harder. His hand slowly lowered. Her head moved with it.

His hand stopped. He took in a breath. Kept his eyes on his hand. He…he couldn't bring himself to read her expression right now. If he looked…he might not do what he was already doing.

His fingers glided up an inch along the edge of her jaw. He heard her sharp intake but she didn't move away.

He continued upwards. Slipped across her cheek until the tip of his forefinger grazed the corner of her lips.

"Shiro."

He saw her lips move and purse over the "o" a little longer than she had to.

He had the urge to know…

His finger barely pressed a couple of centimeters but it was enough for him to feel the petal soft texture of her bottom lip.

The contrast of something so soft against his calloused hand made him withdraw.

"I-I shouldn't have -"

"Don't finish that," she cut off, "unless you mean it."

He stayed silent but withdrew to the other side of the planning table.

"So," he cleared his throat, "what time does Yuzin need the escorts?"

In another life she might not have let him off so easily.

"In four vargas."

SA

SA

SA


	5. The Altean Pool

AN: For Allura Ship Week 2019 - Pink/Blue

SA

SA

SA

Today was not a good day for this.

Shiro knew it especially once he caught sight of Allura's swimwear. It was very modest, as far as swimsuits went - especially compared to Earth's. It was a white one piece with a cute little ruffle of a skirt that made her hips look wider. It was the light blue lines that curved with her body's shape that made the outfit not so cute and more…alluring. In a not so platonic way. The high collar did nothing to detract from those curves.

And then the pink markings along her arms and legs…he could even see the tips of some marking along what was visible of her collarbone. Did they go completely along her collarbone? Or did they dip down the middle and curve along her br-

"Shiro?"

He snapped out of that thought with a sharp breath in. _Damn that dream. _He usually didn't remember much of what he dreamt but last night's he could still remember most of it.

They had been sitting in the window seat of the library. Instead of sitting across from each other she was in his arms. Her hand was stroking his arm while his mouth was busy moving from behind her ear to further down her neck . Except she wasn't wearing her high collar space suit. Her light pink nightgown allowed his dream self to kiss lower and lower -

Shiro cleared his throat. "Maybe we should do this another time."

She quirked a brow at that. "We're already here." She moved to a wall and then eyed him again. He had dark navy blue shorts on and a white shirt. "I think the water will do you good. You're looking flushed."

"Or it'll make it worse," he mumbled under his breath.

Her pointed ears twitched. He caught the motion because he was more aware of her right now. He ran a hand through his hair. He didn't notice her bright blue eyes following the motion.

"Sorry. I _do_ want to know how this works."

She observed him for a couple ticks more and then relented. "It's quite simple once you know the trick." She moved her hand high up on the wall. "You place your hand here," with her free hand she grabbed his arm, "and press."

A bright blue alchemic circle was on the wall. Shiro took in a quick breath as the light engulfed them. He rapidly blinked as he spotted the pool in front of him. He looked up. The ground was now the ceiling. He looked back at the pillar they were now standing by. It was a little disorienting to think that he was technically now on the ceiling.

"It teleported us. But how are we not falling down? How's the water staying put?"

She amusedly followed him to the edge of the pool as he crouched down to inspect the side. There were glowing blue lines along the inner walls of the pool.

"It's a mixture of alchemy and a gravity mechanism."

"But why have a pool on the ceiling to begin with?"

"To protect our young." She quirked her brow. "Do you mean to tell me Earth keeps their pools within reach of their children to drown in?"

"Well…not purposefully." He leaned over more to touch a line of blue. "This is an alchemic line isn't it?"

"Perhaps." She calmly maneuvered behind him. "Why don't you take a closer look?"

He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up in warning.

"Wait -"

She pushed him into the pool with her foot. He pitched forward with a small splash. She merrily laughed as he surfaced. His white bangs were completely plastered over his eyes.

"You look like an angry kloptiz!"

He huffed and slicked his hair back.

"If you think I'm going to let that go-!"

She happily shrieked as he lunged for her. She used her shapeshifting to shrink enough to slip out of his hold and then shifted back to normal size. He pulled himself out of the water in one fluid motion.

"Oh, it's on now."

"I'll remind you I am the princess."

"And I'm a Paladin about to deal out punishment."

She twisted in time to avoid him. "Are you a Paladin?" She egged on as she side stepped another grab attempt. "I'm still dry."

"You are _really_ asking for it," he laughed.

He bent down a little and lunged. She jumped away. He grabbed her hand just in time and spun her around. She stumbled over her feet and let out her breath. She was draped over his shoulder. She grew larger to deter him but her swimsuit limited how much bigger she could be.

He still walked to the pool, albeit slower than his usual gait.

"I'm in charge of your training."

He grinned at the threat and let himself step off the edge. She quickly closed her mouth as they were completely under water. He let go of her once they were in the pool. She shrunk back to her regular size. They stayed under water for a moment. He watched her hair float behind her. She was momentarily distracted by the motion of his white bangs drifting away from his eyes.

She kicked the ground first and broke the surface. He was close behind so he had seen her rise up like a mermaid and then drop back down so her eyes were above water. She was pouting and it was _adorable_.

"Are you going to sulk the whole time?"

She blew bubbles in response.

"You pushed me in first," he reminded. He sighed as he lifted up to sit on the pool's edge. "Now my shirt's wet."

He peeled it off. She promptly forgot how to breathe.

"Princess?"

SA

SA

SA


	6. The Queen Mother

AN: For Allura Ship Week prompt - Past/Future

SA

SA

SA

It really shouldn't have bothered Allura.

She'd been to worse diplomatic dinners and had to keep her composure for highly offensive and apathetic comments before. The Voltron Coalition was still fairly small and with limited resources. She'd been prepared to argue in terms of war and politics.

But she hadn't prepared herself for that comment.

'_She's still wearing that same outfit_,' came the pitying, off handed comment within Allura's hearing range, '_I suppose she's princess in name only._'

It was shallow and petty. She'd learned to shake off such snide remarks when she was a young girl with out of control frizzy hair. Looks were not everything and even though time - and proper hair care - had finally tamed her unruly hair she came to the conclusion that appearances were often constructed. What was conventional beauty was often an illusion. A person's inner character was what was important.

But that comment had been _humiliating_.

She had excused herself from the proceedings to gather herself.

When she returned to the Castle of Lions she went straight to her quarters, paused by her bedroom door, and then walked passed it.

She went further into the royal wing. She entered her mother's dressing room with her heartbeat unusually high. The room's lights flickered on. To the left were the wall closets and shoes. On the right was the vanity with perfume bottles still perfectly organized in their glass case and the jewelry box embedded with crystals from across the universe. All of this was within easy reach of the cushioned bench.

Allura let her fingers trail over the vanity table before turning her attention to the center of the room. There was a raised platform with three tall mirrors. To the right side close to the closet were white and iridescent curtains hanging from the ceiling to act as a changing area. An empty hover rack was nearby.

"Alright," she murmured to herself.

She walked to the closet and pressed the door lock to open. Dried juniberries immediately hit her nose.

She was suddenly a little girl clinging to her mother's skirt as her mother calmly looked through her warbdrobe.

_"Which color today, my darling?"_

_" 'ellow, mama."_

_Her mother picked her up and rested her on her hip. "Then yellow it is."_

Allura reached in and pulled out the dress. She hung it on the rack and then pulled the dressing curtains to cover her from prying eyes. The high collar and sleeves were white with golden yellow ribbons crisscrossing along the forearms. The overlayer consisted of the same golden yellow bodice and skirt. Ribbon vines were embroidered along the top of the bodice and along the bottom of the floor length skirt. She stepped out to get on the platform. She eyed herself in the mirrors. She tsked to herself as the chest part of the dress was visibly sunken in.

Her mother had been fuller in the chest area but at least she had inherited her wide hips. Her fingers ran over the curves of her hips as she took it all in. It looked off. She scrutinized herself then tutted.

"The bun is not right for this," she muttered as she tugged the pins out.

She dropped them on the platform next to her then shook her hair out. She sighed in relief as her roots relaxed from the tight bun. Her fingers rubbed her scalp and then idly rearranged her hair to sit somewhat neater.

"Better."

But it still looked off. She looked off. Her brows furrowed a little. It was -

"…Wow."

Her ears twitched. She looked in the mirror and spotted black and white by the door. She twisted herself around.

"Shiro?"

The Black Paladin's eyes were wide as he took her in. Then he cleared his throat and looked over her shoulder.

"I, uh, just thought I'd check on you. I tried your room but you weren't there. Coran tracked your earrings this way, so…" he shrugged. "I knocked but you didn't answer."

"Why are you looking for me?"

"Well… you usually debrief me right after your meetings," his cheeks colored slightly, "but you didn't this time."

"Oh. Yes. Of course." She felt her cheeks flush in return. "I'm sorry. The time got away from me. Will you give me ten doboshes?"

"Sure princess. The library or the observation deck?"

"Library."

"Ok. See you soon." He turned to go then paused by the doorway. "That color looks good on you."

Both of their faces were flushed but neither saw the other's redness. Shiro had quickly turned his face away and left after saying that.

They both sat quietly in the customary window seat.

Shiro waited for Allura to start, like always. She was more subdued than he had ever seen her.

"Have you ever feared you'd never measure up to your parents?"

"My parents died when I was young," came Shiro's automatic response.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I hadn't-"

"It's fine. I'm sorry. It just came out. I'm so used to having to say that when it comes to my parents." He softly sighed when she was still looking at him with those blue, concerned eyes. "My grandfather raised me though he was easy going." He looked out to the stars. "But I had high expectations for myself." He turned back to her. "What or who's expectations do you think you're failing?"

In the beginning, this ease of conversation had intimidated her. But it was late and no one else was around. There was no court to worry about. No gossipy servants.

Even with all of that…there was something very earnest and open about Shiro that made her unguarded. She realized she would have talked with him like this regardless of all of that.

"…Myself, I suppose." She leaned back against the wall of the window seat. "I already fear I may not reach the levels of my father's alchemic skills. Today however," she closed her eyes, "I realized I may not be the queen my mother was." She let out a tired sigh. "Not that I was expecting to become a queen under these circumstances." She ran a hand through her hair. "It's not easy to explain. I was looking at myself in her gown and it looked wrong." She looked up to Shiro with a deep frown. "**_I_** looked wrong."

Shiro rubbed his face scar contemplatingly.

"Maybe you're trying too hard to be someone else. And that's why it felt wrong." He laid a light hand on the top of her slippered foot, the closest part of her to him. "Who you are is incredible. You're doing outrageously fantastic especially considering the circumstances."

She was still looking at his hand on her foot. Bare hand touch was intimate. Feet touching especially so. It was why she had shooed his hand away when they had been intoxicated and he had been tapping her toes as he counted them. She opened her mouth to tell him so he would remove his hand.

"…I have plenty of assistance."

"Nothing wrong with that." He smiled warmly. "We all help each other. I think that's more than enough to create a better future."

His thumb lightly trailed up and down her ankle bone. She was suddenly curious to know…

"Am I attractive?" She blushed and quickly added, "in human terms?"

His thumb stopped stroking her ankle. This time she _did_ see his blush.

"Why do you ask?"

She hummed. "Simple curiosity."

He looked at her silently. "In general terms, yes."

She was looking up at him through her white lashes. "And personally?"

He had flirted with her a couple of times but she had not initiated it before. His hand slowly slid up her foot to circle her ankle and then slid back down.

Her purple oval pupils were wider. He leaned over his raised knee so his face was closer to her.

"What do you think?"

Her eyes drifted to her foot and then back to his face.

"You seem to like touching me."

He made a low sound of agreement. "Your skin's smooth and warm."

She leaned in towards him.

"Your pupils are also wide open."

"So are yours."

She tilted her head, making her snowy hair slip down her shoulder.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes highness."

"…Allura," she quietly said.

His hand lifted up to twirl a piece of her hair. It was soft and curled easily around his finger. This was changing faster than he expected. But he couldn't stop. Didn't want to. In all the chaos of his time in space this bond, this force between them, was one of the few things that made sense in his life.

"Is that really what you want?" he lowly rumbled.

She shivered pleasantly. This tone of voice was almost as wonderful as his singing voice.

"I know what I want," she half whispered.

His eyes half closed as she came forward to fill the gap. There was a gentle, shared breath and then the press of warm lips. It was so faint, so soft that he almost doubted what was happening. But then their lips brushed again, shooting a sharp thrill down his spine. She pulled away to rest her cheek against his.

"Say it," she breathed against his ear. "Please."

"You don't _ever_ have to beg, Allura" he murmured. He brought his right hand up to her cheek without thinking. "You just need to ask."

"I do not _beg_."

He smiled at that. "You sure about that?"

"I don't think I like your tone."

He heartily laughed at that. "I'll stop." He moved his head so they were face to face. "And focus on something else."

"I _would_ like that."

He leaned in to kiss her lips but then angled his head at the last second to get her cheek.

"That's not where I want my kiss."

He kissed between her eyebrows.

"Shiro-"

He quickly kissed her lips. "Right there?"

"Yes."

They connected more solidly this time. They reveled in the warmth of the other's mouth, the shape of their lips, the texture of the bit of tongue that lightly rubbed against each other. He pulled away for air. Her eyes were hazy as if under the influence of Nunvill.

"More," she whispered.

He slanted his mouth over hers.

SA

SA

SA

AN: I deviated from the prompt at the end there but oh well. XD

Thank you guest reviewers! I'd message back if I could. I appreciate the feedback. :)


	7. Coquettish

AN: I'm in a fluff mood.

SA

SA

SA

Shiro didn't have a lot of experience with royalty.

And that was only counting movies and stories. So no, he wouldn't call himself particularly experienced when dealing with princesses especially one he made out with recently.

He stood up from his Black Paladin station to address Princess Allura on the bridge but halted right next to his chair.

She had her space suit on but her hair down. It had been up earlier. Her screens had also been much bigger and completely covering her upper body. The holoscreens were lowered, making her half mast eyes much more noticeable. The glow of the screens shone and played with the various hues of blue in her irises.

Her eyes would shame an aurora.

Right there he realized that royalty or not, his inexperience wasn't going to count against him - not if she was giving him a look like that...

"Is something the matter Shiro?"

'Not unless you stop looking at me,' his tongue nearly let loose but out of the corner of his eye he saw that Pidge was still typing away at her station. He frowned and turned towards the youngest Paladin.

"Did you get dinner Pidge?"

"I feed off of science," came her breezy response.

"Pidge," Allura tutted. "You need to keep yourself energized."

"Look, Hunk already scolded me and brought food." She lifted up a colorful tray of Hunk's latest creation. "I'm picking at it as I go."

That made Shiro relax somewhat. At least someone else was making sure the teen was eating.

"Alright. Just don't forget to sleep either."

"Yeah yeah." Pidge waved her hand.

"I think I'll stop here tonight," Allura closed out her screens.

"Night," Pidge called out without looking.

"Good night," Shiro said.

Allura gave a small smile over her shoulder before walking out.

He made sure his station was closed for the night then walked towards the door. He made sure to pass Pidge and ruffle her hair.

"Lights out in twenty, ok?"

She grumbled but smiled. He smiled back and went through the sliding door.

The hallway was empty. He shrugged to himself and went to the library. When he went up the steps to the window seat he frowned. It was empty. He thought for sure she'd be waiting for him.

Maybe he misread what that look meant?

A soft sound made him look back. There was nothing there. He stumbled forward as he was gently shoved. He whirled around but saw nothing.

"Camoflage," he chuckled.

He hadn't seen her use her shifting abilities outside of combat. He backed up towards a bookshelf so she couldn't get him from behind again. He bent his knees a little but kept his stance loose and fluid.

There was a sound but it came from above. The air shimmered in front of him for a tick. She was upside down with her long hair hanging.

"Wha -"

She pecked his lips then disappeared. He reached for her but he only held air. There was sound from rafters above as she moved away.

"So that's how you're gonna play it." He quickly moved towards the window. "Lights off!"

The library lights went out. The castleship was near a large star. He discretely looked down at the floor. A shadow appeared. He reacted instantly. Allura let out a surprised cry as he got a hold of her.

"My hair-!"

"Crap." Shiro instantly let go. He had grabbed with his right hand. "I'm sorry I didn't -"

The wind was knocked out of him as she tackled him to the floor.

"You are _sneaky_," he wheezed out.

He laughed as they wrestled half in light and half in the dark. He was on top for two ticks before she flipped them around. She was still camoflaged but in the light he could see half of her shadowed form. She could only change one color at a time.

"The light was a good idea," she casually commented.

He wiggled his arms but they were pinned to his sides by her legs.

"Going chameleon worked pretty good too."

Her form flickered out of the shifting. Her curly hair was delightfully tussled and mainly over one shoulder. She tilted her head curiously.

"What is a Ca-meleon?"

The translators could only do so much.

"It's a type of reptile that can change its appearance to match its surroundings."

"A reptile is..."

"An animal."

She tutted. "Alteans are not _reptiles_, thank you."

"No." He grinned. "You're pretty warm blooded."

"What?"

"Nevermind." He breathed shallow breaths. "How long do you plan on sitting on my stomach?"

"I'm rather comfortable here."

"_I'm_ not."

"Hm," she leaned forward so they were nose to nose. "A pity."

"Now hold on." He quickly threw out when she made to straighten up. "We can make this work."

"Do tell."

"You can use your knees to better support yourself."

"To do that I would need to release your arms."

"Well, yeah."

"Why do you want your arms free?"

"Why _don't_ you want my arms free?"

She looked down at an arm. "Because of what lies at the end."

That had been an unexpected blow. Something must have shown on his face because she covered her mouth. He already had his face turned away.

"Quiznak." She got off of him. "That is _not_ what I meant."

"...My right hand _is_ strange, even for space." He swallowed hard. "I get it."

"Shiro." She turned his head towards her. "There is _nothing_ strange about you. Different and new," she admitted, "but that is to be expected when encountering new races."

"My arm's not normal. My hair-" he flicked some white strands. "Gods, only old people have white hair."

"White hair is a blessing from the universe," Allura crosses her arms. "I am not _old_."

Her small pout made him laugh.

"I didn't mean to suggest that." A grin tugged at his lips. "But technically speaking, you're over ten thousand years old so..."

"Oh you little yortak!"

She was on him again. He struggled under her as she tried getting his sides. She squirmed and happily shrieked when he managed tickle under her arms.

"Do you yield highness?"

"Princesses _never_ yield."

He grunted. He was on his back again except she pinned his hands on either side of his head. They were fully in the starlight. Her hair glowed. He felt his breath leave him suddenly as two of her fingers slid under his fingerless glove.

"I was talking about both of your hands." She slipped her thumb in to run along the flesh of his palm. "I _want_ to feel them." A flush worked its was onto her face. "I was trying to be coy but I am sorely out of practice."

That...that did things to him. Made electricity spark inside of him in a way he hadn't felt in a long, _long_ time. At least, not until he met her.

"Well." He swallowed but not out of shame. "You don't have to worry about formalities." He curled his fingers around hers. "It's just us."

"...It is."

She peeled his glove off. She let him help her peel her glove off.

Their palms touched. The tips of her fingers ran along his, feeling the texture of his callouses then threaded through the spaces. Her fingers filled the gaps so easily. Her flush only darkened. He didn't know what it was with Alteans and hands but he adored it. She traced the fingers of his right hand like she did with his left and threaded them too.

He leaned forward.

She let him have his left hand back. He pushed aside some stray curls from her face, took the time to trail her cheek, skirt the edge of her marking - to which she let out a soft gasp, bringing his eyes back down.

He kissed her firmly.

Her hand trailed the side of his face as their lips slanted. Tentatively, his right hand came up. She leaned into the touch as he trailed her jawline. He placed his right thumb on her chin. She felt a light pressure pushing down. She followed the request. The pressure made her lips part. Her fingers curled into his vest as she felt the full warmth of his mouth.

"Do you like that?" he murmured against her lips.

"Very much."

He parted his lips more. She followed his lead.

SA

SA

SA


	8. The Hammock

SA

SA

SA

"Hey Shiro."

The Black Paladin knew that tone. If coming out of Lance's mouth it usually meant he had some offhanded observation about him and the princess that was most definitely thought out for the purpose of embarrassing him without making it outright obvious. But this time it was coming out of _Hunk's_ mouth.

This was new territory.

"Yeah?" he slowly replied.

"I think I found something stronger than tea."

Shiro finally turned his head away from his screen. Hunk was already in his yellow Paladin pajamas. The Yellow Paladin had a big ol' smile on his face as he unrolled the bundled cloth in his hands. Shiro's eyes widened.

"Is that-"

"Yup. Found it in the Earth shop. Want help setting it up?"

"In my room?"

"Sure."

Shiro hesitated. "No. I don't want to hog it."

"Then in the lounge."

Hunk walked off. Shiro followed.

* * *

Allura stood in the lounge.

Hunk had said Shiro was in here but the place was empty. She was about to check elsewhere when she noticed the multi colored something hanging in the back corner. Two unused lighting apparatuses were screwed on the walls so the material could hang.

Her ears twitched as she heard soft snoring.

"Shiro?"

She felt along the top and finally got the material to part enough to see Shiro's sleeping face. He was completely cocooned by the fabric with his hands curled under his chin.

"Oh."

She smiled softly. He looked at rest. She made herself taller so she could give the top of his head a kiss. He snorted in his sleep. She quickly shrunk back to normal. His form shifted a little and then his breathing evened out again.

She sighed in relief.

Then she let out an undignified yelp as arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the cocoon. She squirmed inside as she fixed her nightgown. Shiro sleepily grinned at her.

"That was uncalled for."

"You can't sleep right?" He moved his left arm so it rested around her waist. "You should try a hammock." He buried his face in her soft hair. "I used to sleep in one back when I lived with my grandfather in Hawaii."

"Is this a hammock then?"

"Yup."

She wiggled into a more comfortable position. "Is this a normal way to sleep on Earth?"

He nuzzled until the tip of his nose touched her neck.

"Define normal."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Some places do sleep in these things instead of a bed." He let out a low yawn. "Can we talk in the morning?"

"You want me to sleep here?" Her eyes widened. "With you?" A flush appeared on her face. "_Together_?"

He mumbled something but she knew he didn't hear her. She could easily slip out once he was out. Her hand slid over his and squeezed. Or she could take comfort in his warmth and sleep for once.

"I'll sleep in your cocoon," she quietly yawned. "Just this time."

SA

SA

SA

AN: I like the mixed race Shiro idea. :3


	9. Mood Mice

SA

SA

SA

Sometimes Shiro had a hard time reading Allura.

Good thing there were the space mice. It took him a while to realize it but each mouse seemed to be more animated depending on her mood. Sort of like a mood ring that changed colors depending on someone's 'emotions' though technically those rings were shifting based on body temperature or something. He was sure Pidge could break it down completely but he wasn't interested in figuring that out.

Right now, Plachu was glaring at him with his red eyes.

The lean, green furred mouse was just standing there at his Black Paladin station. The other three were no where in sight, which, given Plachu's unwavering stare Shiro supposed it was a good thing. Chuchule was sweet most of the time especially with that pale pink fur but she liked to bite. She was probably being playful though there was only so much biting Shiro's fingers and ears could stand. Platt was his favorite. The big yellow mouse usually had a sleepy smile on. Often times Shiro woke up to find the mouse hugging his face. Chulatt was shy at times but the blue mouse tended to accompany Platt. When in the right mood, Chulatt will be squeaking at him excitedly like they were having a conversation with big sparkly eyes.

_Focus. _He had Plachu in front of him.

Shiro still hadn't moved since the mouse unceremoniously climbed up his station and took a stand on his armrest. The glow from his screen only made severe shadows on Plachu's narrow face. Lunchtime had been a little strange with Allura but he didn't think it warranted the deep, red eyed glare.

"Ok," Shiro shut his screens down. "Where is she?"

Plachu sniffed and then turned his nose up in the air.

"I can't fix what I don't know."

Plachu let out angry squeaks before scurrying off his chair. Shiro quickly followed. The mouse led him to the training deck. Plachu disappeared through a wall vent. Shiro tried opening the door but it was locked. He went to the observing deck instead.

"Oh."

Allura was fighting off two gladiators with her staff. He stayed standing as he watched her give two fast strikes, backflip, then throw her staff clear through the chest of the gladiator. Without pausing she faced the second gladiator in time to toss away. She quickly ran to dislodge her staff from the wall. It took some wiggling - it was deep in the wall - she had to get both feet on the wall to get it loose. She freed it from the wall with a yell, simultaneously smacking the gladiator across the room.

It lay in a broken heap of wires and metal. He was impressed and troubled. Clearly she was pissed off. He tapped the holoscreen with her stats to turn on the internal intercom.

"Allura. Can I come in?"

She was wiping her face with a towel. She walked over to tap the wall screen on her side.

"No."

He sighed. "I know something's wrong."

"Do you?"

"Not the exact problem but I'd like to talk it out. Face to face."

She looked over at a wrecked gladiator. "That's brave of you."

He shrugged. She could see the gesture through the clear glass. She sighed and then tapped the screen again.

"Fine."

He made his way down while she unlocked the door. He was already there when the sliding door opened. He had his mouth open to say something but he paused. Several white curls had loosened from her bun and were now framing her face and neck.

"Well?"

He cleared his throat. "So I think the issue happened when we were talking about the upcoming diplomatic ball -"

"Gala."

"We were fine up until I brought up your security detail- "

"Which is not necessary as I do not _need_ protection." She made a disgruntled sound. "I thought I'd proven that already."

"Allura, you're the strongest person I've ever known." That made her flush a little. "But you were the one that brought it up so I thought -"

"I said an escort, not someone to _babysit_ on me."

He sighed. "I didn't say it was to look after you. I only meant -"

Chulatt was now on her shoulder. The shy mouse.

"...Wait." Shiro looked at the situation not as a paladin but as a man standing before someone he cared about. "Allura...were you asking me to be your date?"

She quickly patted her face with the towel.

"It doesn't matter now as you are clearly not interested - "

"Yes I am." He lightly chuckled. "Oh quiznak. We've made out but we haven't even gone on a date have we?"

"Made out what?"

"Ah, it's just a phrase for kissing a lot. And nibbling. And touching." He rubbed his neck. "Just...what we've been doing. In the library. And in the hammock."

"In corridors," she added with a soft blush.

He could feel the warmth in his cheeks. "There too."

She fiddled with the towel in her hands. "So then, you _will_ be my escort?"

"Allura," he tucked some hair behind her ear. "I'd love to be your date."

A wide smile bloomed on her face. "I'm happy to hear it."

"I can see that," he chuckled as he eyed Platt on her other shoulder. "And frankly, so am I."

He spotted Chuchule before Allura stepped in and smacked his lips with a loud kiss.

SA

SA

SA

AN: The mice have very distinctive personalities and they're connected to Allura's mind so lol...why not?


	10. The Tattoo

SA

SA

SA

Allura caught him looking at his right bicep.

He hadn't noticed she entered the library. His black sleeve was rolled up. His left fingers were tracing the edge of his metal arm right where flesh changed to foreign. His head was bent so she couldn't quite see his expression but she could tell that his dark brows were deeply furrowed. He had a leg up on the edge of the window seat so he could lean on it as he looked at his arm. His shoulders were tense. His entire form looked tightly curled into himself as he was alone with his thoughts.

"Shiro?"

He jerked his head up to her. His eyes were glassy. That made her hasten her steps.

"Heavens Shiro. What is the matter?"

He tugged his sleeve back down and then shook his head.

"Nothing," he murmured a little hoarsely. He cleared his throat. "It's nothing."

He felt her hand on his face. He turned to her again. He was expecting a stern look, her 'no bs' face he liked to call it but that wasn't what she had. Her brows were pressed inward in a frown but it was the soulful solemnity in her eyes that got to him.

She said nothing. She merely stroked his face with a gentle touch.

"…It's something," he half whispered.

He pulled his sleeve back up. She didn't look away from his face until he turned to show her his right arm.

"I used to have a black tattoo here. Right on my bicep." He used his index finger and thumb to show the width. "Completely around it. Geometric shapes with a turtle right in the middle." He rotated his right arm. "You can still see the edge of it here."

Her fingers hovered above the black marking on his light skin. She looked back up at him.

"It stood for something," she stated.

He nodded his head. A few drops streaked his cheeks.

"It was a part of my heritage." He swallowed thickly. "My grandfather tattooed it himself." He used the heel of his left hand to wipe his eyes. "The green sea turtle stands for good luck, endurance and longevity." He let out a weak chuckle. "They can almost always find their way home."

She rubbed his shoulder quietly.

"Well from what I heard, you _did _technically find your home again."

He stared at her.

She was starting to wonder if she had chosen the wrong way to go about this when he threw his head back and _laughed_.

She joined him shortly.

He leaned into her as tears fell out of his eyes. The laughter faded as he full on wept. She grew larger so she could hold him completely. He let her maneuver him so they laid with legs entwined and his face completely in her shoulder.

She was crying too. Mourning for her own loss of heritage stolen from her from greedy beings that lacked self control. And were _still_ stealing from so many others in the universe.

"I'm afraid," he shuddered out. "At the end of this…What if Earth…" he gripped her around the waist tighter. "What if it's not home anymore? Where do I go then?"

"Then you stay with me. And Coran." She ran her fingers through his white bangs. "We'll be a home together."

His tired, red eyes pierced through her.

"What if Earth's still home?"

Her fingers stilled in his hair. She slowly blinked as she tried to imagine being separated from him, from all of them -

"You'll come live with us?" he asked before she could think of a reply. His brows lifted up in hope. "With me? You and Coran. And the mice, of course," he stumbled through. "Or in the castle - I could live anywhere really - just maybe visit Earth once in a while…"

She kissed his flushed cheek twice.

"True peace may take a while but," her cheeks flushed as she gave him a small smile, "We could visit Earth once in a while."

He sank into her embrace.

"I'd like that."

SA

SA

SA

AN:And mixed race Shiro resurfaces. :)


	11. Routine

SA

SA

SA

Allura noticed the change.

As of late, Shiro was in Black Paladin mode and she was in commander mode. Calls for help and meetings with other planets were non-stop.

Lance and Keith were too busy to argue. Hunk didn't have time to cook so their meals were food goo. Pidge willingly went to bed at a reasonable hour. Even Coran's mustache wasn't as perky as usual due to either lack of grooming time or fatigue.

But despite that, there was still their routine.

Allura stayed on the bridge as Shiro carried a half asleep Pidge to her room. The mice had scampered ages ago. It was just her. She let out a yawn as she finished reading the report. Her ears twitched as the sliding door to the bridge sounded.

Still, she kept her eyes on her screens. She smiled as she felt him embrace her from behind, his chin on her shoulder and his arms around her arms.

This part of the day was the change and she adored it.

"Shiro," she lightly admonished.

He kept her arms pinned to her sides. The hold was pitifully loose. They both knew even without her strength she could get loose.

"Allura," he softly huffed. "It's bedtime."

His breath teased her ear, making her warm. If it weren't for his long sleeved Black Paladin sleepwear he could probably feel it.

"Just a tick more."

He leaned into her more as he reached a hand out to slide the screen back down into her station, effectively closing it.

"You've been working all day. It can wait until morning so you're actually understanding what you're reading."

"…Well, when you put it that way," she let out a long sigh. "I suppose so."

He smiled warmly. "Come on."

He moved away enough to properly take her hand. She let herself be led off the bridge. When he started leading them down the hall to the Paladin lounge she gave a little tug.

"Not the hammock."

"Oh." He blinked at the break in their routine. "Well I mean, we don't have to sleep there if you don't-"

"Come on," she echoed his words with a smile.

He followed her lead. It didn't take him long to guess where they were going.

"Allura, I'm not sure -"

"There's space." She stopped right before her door. "The mice typically sleep on my vanity."

"That's not- it's just - is it ok?" His voice lowered subconsciously as her door slid open. This was new territory he hadn't expected to encounter tonight and he felt like a fumbling fool. "With _me_," he pointed at himself unnecessarily, "in _your_ room?"

She gave him a slow blink. He knew that look. This was something that differed Alteans from humans but she hadn't thought it would be.

"We share the hammock…"

"Yeah," he slowly answered, "we do."

"But bed sharing would be different?"

"No…" He looked at the gossamer curtains tied back around her rather large bed. "And yes."

Her white lashes slowly lowered and then raised up again.

"It's closed quarters," he let go of her hand to rub his neck. "Also a lot more…personal."

"…but the hammock is in the lounge," she half questioned, half reasoned out loud, "which is a shared space."

"Something like that."

"Oh."

"I-is bed sharing typical then for Alteans?"

She pushed some hair behind her ear. "It depends on the person."

"…you know what, it's kind of like that with humans too." He let out a sigh. "I'm overreacting. I'm sorry. I think- well in the hammock I don't really get nightmares. But in a bed…" he frowned at the plush pillows and comforter. They looked comfortable but all the open space around it- "I think…I'm afraid to find out if they'll return."

Allura considered him. "You _did_ get a couple of nightmares in the hammock."

"What? But I don't remember-"

"I used my Quintessence to ease your mind back into a calm state." She bit her bottom lip. "I should have told you. I am sorry."

"No, Allura you don't need to. I just-" he turned his head a little. "I thought I finally found a way to get rid of them."

He felt her hand slip back into his.

"You have."

He looked at her soft expression. "…you get some nightmares too," he fessed up.

"I thought as much. But you…your presence grounds me." She squeezed his hand. "You remind me what's real."

He leaned his forehead on hers.

"If that's the case…if you're ok with this…then I'm ok."

She rubbed noses with him. "Only if you are comfortable."

"I'm willing to find out."

She kissed his cheek. "Get comfortable then."

He went over to the bed as she went to a dresser and pulled out her sleepwear. He kicked off his slippers as she changed behind a screen. He laid down on top of the covers and folded his hands on his stomach. She moved to undo the curtains to encase them.

"You can go under the comforter."

"I'm good."

She slipped under and then scooted closer to him. He turned his head towards her as she rested her head against his right shoulder. Good thing he still had a bicep.

"Sleep well."

"Yeah. You too."

It took him a while.

He listened to the mice's light snores from somewhere in the room, counted off kalteneckers and then somewhere in the middle of thinking about how he was sleeping in a space princess' room he finally fell asleep.

He muttered in his sleep. Then twitched his head. She lifted her glowing hand up and he calmed gradually.

She turned in her sleep. Half asleep he rotated onto his side so he could put his left arm around her. He found her hand and rubbed her knuckles.

Her breathing evened out once more.

They both woke up at the end of the sleep cycle face to face. He pushed some unruly hair out of her droopy blue eyes.

"This could work," he murmured.

She gave him sleepy smile.

"Told you."

She let out a laughing shriek as he suddenly ducked his face to her neck, his teeth getting her in a playful nip.

SA

SA

SA

AN: I just want fluff right now. And then more fluff. XD

Oh, and Shiro's Hawaiian/Japanese in this. :)


	12. The Ukulele

AN: Technically, this chapter is mostly Hunk and Shiro bonding with side Shallura. XD Just fyi, this came out bittersweet/comforting.

SA

SA

SA

The gift had been a surprise.

One of those 'I saw it and thought of you but didn't want to wait for your birthday.' Pidge had done it for Lance but in a joking way. Hunk highly doubted Lance wanted a bobbing chihuahua head that barked each time it moved. Hunk didn't have to wait for long to hear Lance's reaction.

"I'm Cuban!" came Lance's affronted voice from down the dining table.

"I know that." Pidge rolled her eyes. "Way to make assumptions Lance. It's tiny but mighty and bites something fierce." She leaned over to smack his arm, "An appropriate reminder for you to stop stealing my headphones without asking!"

Keith sighed as they bickered louder. Hunk caught his eye and shrugged. Keith shoveled some space oatmeal in discontent. Hunk's attention was drawn away once Shiro was sitting down.

"Hey Shiro."

The Black Paladin smiled. "Morning Hunk."

"Ok, so you know how I found a hammock at the space mall?"

"Yeah…"

Hunk quickly pulled out the instrument from under the table. "They had a Ukulele too!" He laughed as he placed it near Shiro. "We were _just_ talking about islander songs and low and behold I found this! Isn't it great?"

Shiro's eyes were wide as he looked at the instrument. The dark brown wood looked a little beat up but the important parts were intact.

"That's really great." Shiro smiled at him. "I didn't know you played."

"I don't. But Keith said you did…" Hunk leaned in with a confused smile. "Shiro, it's for _you_."

The dining room was quiet. Shiro's eyes darted to his right hand on the table.

"Hunk. I appreciate it but," Shiro's fingers curled into his palm. "I don't want to ruin it."

"Shiro," Keith quietly said.

The older Paladin shook his head. "I got drills to do."

Shiro stood up, gave Hunk's shoulder a gentle squeeze and a smile that was tinged with something he could only think to label as bitter. But that sounded wrong in the context of Shiro.

"I'm sorry Hunk," Keith sighed. "I thought he'd at least give it a try."

"No no. It was my idea," Hunk frowned. "I thought, well, it seemed like he has very good control over his right hand -"

"Yeah," Pidge pushed up her glasses, "but fighting and playing a stringed instrument are two different things Hunk."

"He doesn't use his right hand for delicate stuff," Lance chimed in. "Like, _ever_."

"Ok, I screwed up," Hunk turned his face away. "I'm sorry."

The sliding door opened, revealing Allura's smiling face.

"Hello Paladins!"

There were some half hearted murmurs. Hunk took the instrument and left the table. She offered him a questioning smile at his brisk pace but he didn't even look up. When he was gone, she turned to the others.

"What's the matter with Hunk?"

* * *

Hunk stayed up late.

Really late. He outlasted Pidge which was _super_ late. But he was determined to fix this. Shiro and him didn't have as much in common as some of the others. He was _not_ going to ruin one of the precious few connections because he miscalculated.

The next evening he approached Shiro once the day slowed down. Shiro asked no questions but followed him into Kaltenecker's pen. But there were tropical trees and sand instead of grass.

"What's going on?"

Hunk sat down under the shade of a palm tree. "I thought it would be nicer to play with the right setting. Coran pulled it out of my memory and we created a new holographic background."

Shiro stayed standing by as he looked out in the distance and then back to Hunk with the Ukulele.

"Hunk," Shiro gave him a small smile. "This is very thoughtful but I still don't -"

"You won't be playing it. I um, kind of lied. Well, technically no." He strummed the strings idly. "if you only know how to play _one_ song then you can't really say you know how to play." He let his hand still over the strings. "I gotta warn you, this song carries a lot of weight for me so uh I'll probably cry. It was my grandpa's favorite. But if you don't mind…"

Shiro slowly sat down across from him to watch. His smile was still small but it was enough that he was still here. Hunk smiled at him and then looked down at the strings. He rehersed most of the night but it was far from perfect.

Hunk took his time playing the tune. Shiro's eyes closed when Hunk started on the vocals, just the simple "Ooo Oo Oo Oo.."

"Some-where over the rainbow," Hunk lightly sang, "way up high…"

"And the dreams that you dream of," Shiro softly sang, "Once in a lul-la-by…"

Hunk's eyes were wet already but he was smiling so widely he didn't care. They sang another verse together. Shiro didn't pause when he caught the crunch of footsteps coming to them. Hunk looked up and halted in singing but Shiro kept going so he did too.

Allura quietly sat down next to Shiro with her hand on her chest.

"Someday, I wish upon a star, Wake up where the clouds are far be-hind me…Where trouble melts like lemon drops…"

The translator wasn't getting some of the words but even so…

"Somewhere over the rainbow, Bluebirds fly…And the dreams that you dare to - Oh why, oh why can't I?"

There was just something in the song that made her heart positively _ache_. She blinked as water filled her eyes. Shiro pulled her against him as he kept singing with Hunk. She half buried her face in his shoulder as she silently cried a little.

Hunk was already crying but he knew it was cathartic.

"And I think to myself

What a wonderful world…"

SA

SA

SA

AN: The version Hunk and Shiro are singing is based on "Somewhere Over the Rainbow/What a Wonderful World" sung by Israel Kamakawiwo' Ole (IZ, may he rest in peace).


	13. Drunk Karaoke Part 2

SA

SA

SA

They knew better.

But there were still cruddy days happening and most likely in their future. So the nunvil was taken out again and they were sitting on the couch in the Paladin lounge.

Shiro knew he was buzzed.

And by the way Allura was lazily tracing the lines of his left palm he knew she was too. His hand twitched when she touched a particularly ticklish part but he kept it on her lap where she had pulled it to. His glove was somewhere on the floor - he honestly didn't care where at the moment, not when she was petting and cradling his hand like it was precious to her.

He couldn't see himself but there was a goofy little smile on his face. Man, he loved it when she did little appreciative things like that. It made him feel valued as a boyfriend or whatever the Altean equivalent was.

He slowly brought his right hand up to eye level. The power and smooth mechanics of his Galra hand was still a mystery to him but there was one question burning his mind.

"Why doesn't it match?" he slighty pouted.

She looked up. "What was that?"

"My thumb's gray," he rotated the digit for emphasis, "but the other fingers are _black_. Was it just to screw with me or is matching fingers _really_ too much to ask for?"

She kept his left hand on her lap as she reached over for his right. She hummed as she rotated his hand, touched his fingers and pressed along the border where black turned into gray.

"The material of your thumb feels sturdier. Perhaps this material was better suited for the motions of a thumb."

"I guess?"

"Or Haggar was simply being spiteful."

"That I don't doubt." He huffed as he sat back completely. "I don't even think I did anything mean to her to have given me mismatched fingers."

"Shiro, it was nothing you did," she cupped his cheek sympathetically. "She's just a fugly hag."

"Wha- where did you hear _that_?"

"That's what Lance calls her. Does it not mean a spiteful old person, specifically used in the context of a female that is negatively seen?"

"Well, yeah I suppose it does mean that. I just - it sounds so _weird_ coming from you."

"You brought her up."

"I know," he tiredly sighed. "But I don't want to talk about it anymore."

She put her arm along the back of the couch. "You know what _would_ be good?"

He smiled as she leaned in to him. "What?" he playfully went along.

Her fingers ran through his hair. She usually played with his hair when she wanted to make out. He was starting to angle his head in anticipation.

"If," she brushed her nose against his, "you _sing_ for me."

"…What?"

"Please?"

"For the record, that's _not_ what I thought you wanted." He tapped her nose when she innocently batted her lashes at him in feigned ignorance. "But while we're on the subject, I have yet to hear _you_ sing_."_

"Shi-ro," she stuck out her lower lip a little. "I asked first."

"I sang for you _first_."

"As your commander, I -"

"Oh wow," he shook his head in humor, "you _really_ don't want to sing if you're pulling rank," he laughed. "Come on 'Lura. It's just the two of us." He curled the lock of hair along her cheek and watched it slip off his finger. "It's only for fun. I think Coran uploaded some Altean songs to the karaoke machine last month."

"He did." She bit her lower lip. "You really want me to?"

"_Yes_."

His encouraging smile did her in despite her better judgment. She stood slowly so she wouldn't wobble over. Her head was a little fuzzy though from the nunvil.

"I must warn you, I'm not very good at this."

"Hun, don't be so hard on yourself."

"Altean females sing differently," she warned. "I've not learned how to control this very well."

"You're stalling," he teased.

She pouted hard and hit the start button. Curse him and his encouragements. But she was fairly certain he wouldn't want to hear her sing again after this. She sighed into the mic and then opened her mouth.

The note was abnormally high. And _echoed _to give him a sense of vertigo.

He tried withholding his wince but it showed. She of course caught it and promptly closed her mouth.

"…I told you."

"Why'd you stop? You barely sang a note."

"It was hurting you. Just like it hurt my parents' ears too." Her ears drooped slightly. "I've been trained in many things but this -" she turned away to put the mic down. "I've not good at. Never have been."

He got up and put his arms around her. "Hey," he softly murmured when she quickly wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I pushed Allura." He kissed her cheek. "It's ok if singing's not your thing."

"That's sweet but it really is _not_ ok." She sniffled. "My mother was a lovely singer. People would visit Altea just to get a chance to hear her sing. But after she died, people turned to me suddenly, hoping perhaps I, her daughter…" She closed her eyes. "I tried once and then never again."

"Oh geez. That must have been rough."

"It was _shameful_." She snuggled closer for comfort. "could we simply go to bed?"

"Of course 'Lura."

"Carry me?"

"Hun," he hooked his arm behind her knees. She put her arm around his neck. "Your royal feet aren't touching the floor tonight."

He turned around and hit his shin on the low table. He softly hissed but kept walking. That would have been smoother without the nunvil.

"That sounded like it hurt."

"Yeah but I'll live."

"I could walk myself."

"No, I'm pampering you."

She didn't fight it. He soon brought her close to the door pad of her bedroom. She pressed it open and then put her head under his chin again.

"That was an unfair expectation for people to have of you."

"It was," she pouted.

He laid her down on the bed. Thankfully they were already in sleep clothes. They kicked off their slippers and then burrowed into the sheets.

"You don't need to sing," he kissed her. "You're wonderful in so many other things."

"That was too short."

He let her pull him in for a longer kiss. "See," he murmured in between kisses, "this is what I thought we would be doing."

"This," she said in the spaces of their short kisses, "is what we were supposed to be doing after _you_ sang to _me_."

"I am so sorry."

"You're forgiven." She pulled him down on the pillows. "As long as you keep kissing me."

He grinned before melding their lips together. She made a contented sound as she soaked up his warmth.

"But I wonder…" he murmured into the kiss, "maybe you're trying to hard. Maybe it's more of an emotional block rather than ability."

Her lips stubbornly stayed against his. "What do you mean?"

"Well, on Earth there's people with speech problems," he continued on against her mouth. "There was even an English king that had a stuttering problem."

"Curious."

"Yeah. You know, he was able to overcome it." He pulled away despite her sound of protest. "Maybe you - Well if you want to - we could try a few things. Your note was high but there was power behind it."

"Shiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Could we get back to kissing?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize." She peppered his face. "But my head's too clouded at the moment to consider it."

"Ah, good ol' nunvil."

"It's not, actually."

"Nope."

She was too tired to voice her confusion. He was too out of it to have noticed it. Just as well. His mouth was otherwise occupied. Her toes pleasantly curled as the tip of his tongue brushed past her lips.

"Shiro?" she murmured.

".mm?"

"Thank you." She lightly traced the edge of his facial scar. "For still trying."

"Mm."

She then buried her fingers in his hair, finally done with talking.

SA

SA

SA

AN: Ah, nunvil.


	14. Head Cold

AN: Ugh sorry for the delays. Work's been hectic lately. Here's the next chapter Shallura fam. :)

ALIS

ALIS

ALIS

_I just need to get through this,_ was going through Shiro's mind like a mantra.

His body was achy, his nose was stuffy, and his head was feeling fuzzy but definitely not because of the nunvill.

He had a cold.

The one time he slept in his old quarters and he got a freaking cold. Hunk had been in the hammock and the others had been around. He was waiting in his room until he could sneak over to Allura's but had fallen asleep in the meantime. By the time he woke up mid nightmare he hadn't felt comfortable walking alone in the hallways.

Black rumbled in disapproval.

"I'm fine. Really."

She seemed to mentally snort - how the heck a sentient robot Lion can do that he wasn't sure but he knew what it was - but kept her peace.

They just had to fly a little bit further and the caravan will be safe.

Easy peasy.

Five minutes later, he realized he spoke too soon.

Space pirates came out of nowhere. They had a firefight on their hands. As much as he was embarrassed to admit it, Black did most of the flying. Shiro honestly had his eyes closed the whole time and saw through her eyes. She was the one leading the piloting. It was Black that fed him ideas to guide the others.

By the end of it, his throat was so raw he just stopped talking.

_"Shiro?"_

_Ah, Keith. Of course he'd notice right away._

Once he flew Black into the castle he slid his helmet off so he could breathe better. Black was purring quieter. He could feel it almost like a massage chair...

* * *

His left arm bumped into something.

He was moving but his feet were in the air. Like someone was carrying him. He groaned as he cracked his eyes open. Allura was looking straight ahead with her brows knitted together.

" 'Lura?"

"Heavens Shiro. Why did you not say you were feeling ill?"

" 'M not -"

"Don't try," she stiffly cut off. "Black told me."

Right. She was connected to the Lions. Some doors opened. Shiro slowly turned his head. It was the medical wing. Shiro frowned as he spotted Coran standing by a cryo-replenisher.

"No pods."

"You've been in one before, Number One," Coran tutted, "It's the quickest way to heal you."

"I had been knocked out last time."

"Well if that's what you need..."

"Coran!" Allura frowned.

"I wasn't about to knock him on the head. We could give him a serum to temporarily knock him out."

"I just have a cold. I need rest and soup. That's all." Shiro sniffed a little. "Maybe some tissues." He turned his tired eyes to Allura. "Please."

He was hoping he looked pathetic enough to win her over.

"...Alright, fine." Allura shifted him closer to her. "But you're staying in my quarters."

Shiro's eyes widened before giving her a pointed look.

"What?"

Coran caught the quick look to him and laughed. "You think I don't know what goes on in this castle?"

"Nothing's going on!"

Allura tilted her head. "I thought we were doing the Earth dating."

"W-We are. Just - I thought you wanted it to be secret?"

"At first." She hummed. "But now I don't see the point of doing so. Did you still want it to be?"

Shiro covered his red face. "Can I just sleep? I can't think anymore."

"Shiro, darling of course."

Ok. That sounded sweet but in front of Coran it just made him burn more. He kept his hands over his face the entire trip to her room. He actually liked being carried. His previous relationships he was either the taller one or his partner could only carry him so far. Allura made soft, comforting sounds as she laid him down on the bed.

"My poor paladin."

She helped him out of his armor and under suit, leaving him in his tank and boxers. He was red already. It didn't matter anymore. She'd seen him shirtless when they went swimming in the Altean pool. He sighed as she pulled the comforter over him and moved the pillows under his head.

"Is this fine?"

His eyelids were fighting to stay open. "Mm."

"Then rest." She pushed his bangs aside so she could kiss his forehead. "Hunk will make you something when you wake up."

"Mm..."

The familiar comfort of her quarters pulled him into sleep.

ALIS

ALIS

ALIS

AN: A little bit of Blackashi. Since Allura's life force is tied with the Lions I made it that she's able to communicate with them. :)

Just some housekeeping - As a reminder, AU means Alternate Universe.

If someone doesn't agree with the pairings I've listed but still reads my clearly marked stories, that's completely on them. Why you would read about pairings you don't even like on a website that offers free content and then throw a tantrum is nonsensical.

Fanfiction isn't homework. You are choosing to read stories you don't like instead of backing out of them.

Sorry for the note fam. Until next time! :D


	15. Fanny Pack

AN: I couldn't help it. XD

SA

SA

SA

"Quiznak," Allura muttered under her breath.

Shiro turned from his Black Paladin screen to Allura on the bridge. Her hair was half in one hand and the rest over her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I broke it."

He followed her pouty chin pointing to the snapped hair tie on the floor.

"Hang on a sec." Shiro stood up and opened one of the pouches around his waist. "I got one here."

She took the offering. "I didn't know you kept ties in your pouch."

"It's a recent thing." He smiled as he watched her gather her hair for a ponytail. "Figured this might happen," a light flush appeared on his cheeks, "what with my girlfriend having such long, thick hair."

She frowned. "I would appreciate it if you do not call me a _girl_."

"No, wait Allura. It's not a direct translation. It's what people dating call each other. You're my girlfriend and I'd be your boyfriend." He sighed as he quickly ran his fingers through his bangs. "Though I guess it does sound kind of kiddy. Are there any Altean terms for what we are?"

Hands now free, she tapped her forefinger against her lips.

"There are a couple but I do not know if they'd translate correctly."

"Give it a try."

"Well alright. You'd be —," her markings glimmered a little, "and I'd be your —."

"Could you say it slower?"

Her markings were glowing as she repeated it. He had his hands folded in front of his face.

"The first time the translator didn't pick it up. The second time -," his brows furrowed, "I think you broke my translator. Unless you'd consider me a lightbulb."

"A what?"

"Uh, it's this glass thing that electricity goes into and lights up a room."

"That's not what I said at all!"

He held his hands up. "I didn't think so. It's just the translator taking the literal meaning." He looked around. They were still alone. "So princess," he drew her into his arms, "what's the actual meaning?"

"The translator might misinterpret again," she pouted.

"Aw come on. I'm very curious."

"…Technically, the root word _is_ a term for something that illuminates a room. But it's deeper than that." She bit her lip as she tried to think. Then underneath her hands, she felt it. "This right here," she slid her hand to follow the source of the beating, "this pulse that carries blood throughout your system-" she looked up at him with a smile, "there's a pulse inside of me that is caused by you. A brilliant, warm light."

He brought his left hand to touch her glowing pink marking. It was warm to the touch. He could feel the pulse she was talking about.

"Like what's going on here?"

"Yes."

He slowly nodded his head. "Yeah. It does feel like that." He nuzzled her upper cheek. "Could you say the word again?"

She repeated it. He smiled wider and gave her loud kisses on the cheek.

"Shiro-!" She merrily laughed.

"I know, I know," he chuckled as he tilted her chin. "Right here."

Her eyes half closed as their lips melded.

"So this is what happens when we're away, huh?"

They broke away. The Paladins were filing in.

"Just promise me it's only been kissing though," Lance made a face. "I don't want to know what you've done around our stations."

"_Lance_."

"What? I'm not judging!"

The team sighed but pulled up their screens. Allura grabbed Shiro's hand before he could walk back.

"Thank you for the tie."

"Sure thing Allura."

She looked at his pouch speculatively and then released his hand.

* * *

Shiro rolled his neck as he came out of the training deck.

Allura was there by the entrance. "Had a good workout?"

"Yeah," he ran the towel over his face. "How'd you like the mall?"

"It was a lot more orderly than I thought it would be. Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah." He put the towel around his neck. "I think I'll grab a drink pouch -"

He blinked as she unzipped a pink holographic fanny pack from around her waist. With a wide smile she pulled out two drinking pouches and handed one to him.

"Here you are!"

"Thanks."

He undid the drink tube to sip.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Kind of."

She dug into her pack and pulled out a ration bar. He took it with an amused smile.

"What made you want to get a fanny pack?"

"Well, Pidge said that's what you have. And you carry hair ties for me. So as your woman-friend I wanted to be able to provide for you as well."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to," she reiterated.

He couldn't help it. He leaned down and pecked her lips.

"You're absolutely stunning, you know that?"

"Well yes. But I do like hearing it now and then."

"Unbelievable. Come here you."

She giggled when he pulled her to him and then laughed as he blew a raspberry against her cheek.

"Shiro sto-op!"

"i was going to _only_ do one, but since you spoke up…"

She nearly squealed as he got her neck. She put her arms around his waist as he held her. He was sweaty from working out but she liked being in his arms too much.

"Keith has a fanny pack too, correct?"

"Yeah. Though I doubt he calls it that."

"Who does he carry it for?"

Shiro was going clear up the confusion of a fanny pack being a means to carry items for someone special…

"You should ask him," he widely smiled.

But where was the fun in that?

SA

SA

SA


	16. The Hanging Garden

SA

SA

SA

"Where are you taking me?"

Allura kept pulling him along the castleship. He had his Paladin helmet on but in his civilian clothes. The screen was in the black training mode, a makeshift blindfold that left him entirely dependent on her to guide him.

They were walking for longer than he thought they would which could only mean that they were going to a part of the castle he hadn't been in yet.

"We're almost there," he could hear the smile in her voice. "Are you not always telling the Paladins to be patient?"

"Yeah, but if it's a surprise…"

She halted, making him stop. He started as she flicked the tip of his nose.

"What was that for?"

"We're here." He heard a door slide open. She took his hand again and walked. "Mind the slight step. Your right foot is about to bump into it."

He let his foot bump into it so he knew where it was, then he raised it a little higher than he did for walking.

"Thanks princess."

She let go of his hand. "Save your thanks until after. Now stay there."

He heard her walk away from him. She hadn't said to remove the helmet nor did she take the blinder setting off. He heard humming sounds similar to the castle lights and other sounds he could only guess.

"Alright. You may take off your helmet."

He did so immediately. He let his helmet hang from his right fingers as he looked around them. All along the walls were shelves of blue and pink vines with what he assumed were leaves and flowers.

She caught his eye and pointed up. He tilted his head back. Suspended from the ceiling were long white rectangular platforms with vines of yellow and red leaves hanging from the sides.

He looked back at her with a smile. "I didn't know you had plants in here."

"When the castle is in lockdown this room automatically puts the plants in hibernation." She walked towards the closest wall with plants. He followed. "Coran's been looking after them since we woke up."

Shiro looked over the plants with renewed interest. "So these plants are…" _from Altea, "_thousands of years old?" he finished instead of his initial thought.

"They were in hibernation," she grew taller to cup a blue and red veined flower from the vine, "but yes, you could say that." Her eyes were unfocused but Shiro could not see. "Mother loved to draw flowers." She blinked rapidly, drawing herself back to the present. "They are an excellent resource for ships out in space."

Shiro nodded. "Good suppliers of oxygen."

She shrank down to her normal height. "Earth plants provide oxygen?"

It felt so strange to think that plants wouldn't. "Yeah. They do. They also take in the carbon dioxide we breathe out. Too much of that can be dangerous for humans in closed spaces."

"How peculiar," she amiably laughed. "Both of us breathe in oxygen but carbon dioxide is an Altean's alternative source."

"Huh." Shiro put his free hand on his hip. "So us humans are providing you and Coran with air."

"And we are consuming the excess co2 that can be harmful for you."

He grinned. "We are each other's plants." He leaned over to touch her cheek. "What a pretty flower you are."

"As are you," she retorted.

He laughed at that. "Not prettier than you."

Her cheek markings lightly glowed. "You are quite the flirt when you want to be."

"I thought you liked it when I flirt."

"I didn't say I disliked it."

"No evasive diplomat talk." He pulled her in with one arm. "Not when it's just us."

She sighed and put her arms around his waist. "Old habits," she muttered in apology. "I only dealt with suitors when I was formally brought out into court."

"A coming out?"

"Yes. After that…well. There wasn't time for such frivolous things."

His face sombered. "Finding someone you get along with isn't frivolous."

She brought her hand over to pick along the edge of his vest.

"How could I think of my own personal desires over the safety of my planet? Of the universe?"

He pulled her in tighter. That thought came across his own mind when he was first coming to terms with his admiration-turned-crush for her. But after all they've been through thus far…

"Is it really so wrong to be with someone you care about?" He murmured into her hair.

She was stiff against him for a moment before she relaxed back into his chest.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"But-?"

She sighed. Of course he could read her hesitation. She pulled away enough to look up into his face. She brought her hand up to smooth the furrowing of his brow.

"Is it selfish of us?"

"…Maybe," he admitted.

She sighed and rested her hand against his cheek. "Shiro, I-" her eyes widened and then she rotated him around so fast he dropped his helmet. "It's starting!"

He gaped a little as speckles of light floated down from the tiers of plants like slow, quiet waterfalls.

The plants along the walls fell into clear containers he was just now noticing. The ones hovering above them in the middle floated down into a rectangular container that raised up.

"What is this?" he breathed out with his hands lifting up. "Can I- is it safe to touch it?"

"Well of course!" She lifted her hands up too. "It's Quintessence."

He watched some orbs of light fall into her palms and disappear into her. She closed her eyes and moved her head into one of the streams of light.

He softly gasped as the first ball of light touched his Galra hand. It felt warm where it had landed and then ran down his forearm like blood in his body.

He stuck his entire metal arm in the stream. He closed his eyes as warmth showered down his arm. It felt like what he'd used to feel in an arm, not electric signals feeding him information about pressure and temperature.

His arm felt _normal_. Or as close as he had ever gotten. He didn't realize he was crying until her hands were wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't felt sensation like this in -"

"Please, you do not need to apologize Shiro." She took his right hand and kissed his knuckles. "This is the main reason I brought you here. These plants release pure Quintessence as a byproduct. I was hoping to see if I could use their energy to cleanse your arm of the Druid magic."

"…I…you would do that?"

"I would like to _try_. If you would like."

"Yes," he breathed out instantly. "I very much would. But only if it doesn't harm you."

"It shouldn't if I have the aid of the plants' Quintessence."

"…what do I have to do?"

"Stand with me in the drops of Quintessence. It may feel discomforting for a couple of ticks but I will try to be quick."

"I'd rather you be thorough _and_ safe. I can take discomfort."

"Alright. Keep your arm up."

She laid both hands on his arm, one along his metal wrist where a pulse would be and the other in the crook of his elbow.

"Breathe slowly. Let the light go into your body."

He stared at the floating spots of lights coming down on them and then closed his eyes. They stayed still for another moment before he felt concentrated heat in the places her hands were.

Then a sharp jolt. He grimaced and clenched his teeth to minimize his vocal reaction.

"Shiro are you-?"

"I'm fine. Just keeping going."

He breathed heavier as the dark energy in his arm grew hotter but from the inside.

"Ahh!"

"Shiro! Hold on, I'm almost-!"

They both yelled out.

He couldn't hear anything except for a loud pounding in his ears. She touched his chest with energy in her hand and he suddenly breathed in a long breath.

He was on his knees. So was she. He focused on her fingers stroking his hair and the solid hold of her arm along his.

"- hear me? Please answer my darling."

"Yeah," he rasped. He swallowed thickly before giving her arm a squeeze. "I hear you 'Lura. Did it work?"

"You tell me."

She squeezed his arm back. He stared down at it. He felt that. Could feel each finger on his arm, feel the texture of her hand. It wasn't completely the same as his real arm had been but it was a vast improvement.

He lifted his hand up and flexed his fingers. His arm glowed white energy with a violet outline.

"It's gone," he whispered. "The Druid magic -"

"Your arm is now powered by you, and you alone."

He pulled her in and kissed her full on the mouth. It was a sloppy kiss so he did it again. And again. He broke the kiss to rest against her forehead.

"Thank you Allura."

She rubbed the back of his neck. "It was the least I could do for you."

"You owe me nothing princess." He turned to kiss her temple. "But I accept your gift all the same."

She curled her fingers along the back of his neck. "I owe you everything." She sighed and rubbed her nose against his cheek. "And yet I still want more."

"Allura?"

"I'm the selfish one, not you." She moved so they were face to face. "Will you forgive me for continuing to be selfish? Will you allow me to stay by your side?"

"…I-"

"Don't answer that. I'm sorry. I brought you here to see the lights and yet I've made it about myself."

She stood up, making him stand up as well. He tugged her hand before she could think about walking away.

"If that's being selfish, then go ahead. Be selfish. I'm selfish too. I've always wanted to see the universe." He moved so he could turn her face. "But I want to see it with you."

The lights above them made their eyes shine so vibrantly, hiding nothing from the other. She couldn't help but lean up for a kiss especially when he was looking at her with that soft expression and even gentler eyes.

He angled his head, deepening the kiss.

Her fingers clenched the front of his vest and his collar. His hands tightened in her hair and along her hip. They pulled out of the kiss for air but made it lingering, their upper lips the last part to disconnect.

"I think we should go," she half whispered.

He looked down at her lidded eyes and kissed her again. Their lips parted even though this kiss was shorter than the last. He breathed in deeply with his face against her neck.

"I think so too."

Her fingers slid into his right hand. They walked out silently as the last lights fell down.

SA

SA

SA

AN: I saw some modern hanging gardens pictures online which prompted this. :)


End file.
